The new era of genetics creates new challenges for the training of graduate students. By the end of 2000, the genomic sequence of 100 species will be known, along with first working draft of the human genome. Totally new needs and requirements are set for professionals in genetics, requiring expertise in the traditional methods as well as in functional genomics, bioinformatics, and so forth. Individual variation in genomes, mathematical modeling of the effects of multiple genes in complex traits, and the development of new strategies to modify genomes, will all be challenges of the post-genome era, which the students of today will face. This proposal seeks renewal and expansion of the NRSA Predoctoral Training Program in Genetic Mechanisms at the University of California, Los Angeles. Since its beginning 25 years ago, more than 170 students from various life sciences departments in the College of Letters and Science and the School of Medicine received training support and guidance. Currently, 52 faculty members participate, representing 6 graduate programs in the College and School of Medicine. The program provides an ideal environment for students of this new era. To meet new demands, significant changes in the training faculty and leadership have been made. The proximity of Departments and Institutes in the College of Letters and Science and the Medical School triggers interactions and stimulates interdepartmental courses and seminars. Students participate in multidisciplinary research projects and training sessions in an educational environment, which ideally supports their growth and development. The Predoctoral Training Program in Genetic Mechanisms at UCLA is designed to meet these modern challenges. Application is made for the support of 15 trainees in the first year. Students will be chosen on a highly competitive basis, according to their educational goals, research interest and direction, grades, test scores, and letters of recommendation. During their training, students will take specific and elective courses in genetics, including bioethics, present their research work in numerous venues, and receive careful guidance as they make timely progress to the Ph.D. degree.